


Black Dragon Fighting Society

by violetlolitapop



Series: California 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, as something separate, one of those small drabbles from that ipod challenge thing that people were doing, so here it is, that takes place in the same world as this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I drink juice when I'm killing 'cause it's fucking delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dragon Fighting Society

"Come oooon. Aren't you done yet?" 

"Almost." 

"You've been saying that." 

Ivan ignores the blond's petty complaint and continues to tinker under the hood. It's been some sort of crazy luck that the two were able to come across a dealer with a mostly intact Chevy Camaro all the way back from '72, a Z28 model at that, he's going to take all the time he needs to make sure this beauty runs perfectly before taking it out to be put through who knows what in the barren wastelands that is now California. 

"Try it now," he orders, removing himself away from the engine and takes a step or two back. 

Alfred doesn't need to be told twice, already ready to turn the key and howls out in complete ecstasy at the engine coming to life. Ivan breaks out into a smile while approaching the car once more, taking the time to close up the and make his way to the driver's side. 

"We taking this out or what?" Alfred asks him. 

"If you scoot over we can." 

"No fun," he complains but complies to it all the same, quickly climbing into the passenger seat while Ivan makes himself comfortable behind the wheel. "Hey, were's your Individual?" 

"Somewhere in the backseat." 

Alfred twists himself to gain access to the back of the car and extends his arms out to feel for the weapon. He breaks out into a smile when one hand runs itself over the mostly smooth blue painted barrel and pulls it out from the dark oblivion of its resting spot under the driver's seat. 

"What're you gonna do?" Ivan asks. 

"Just shoot down a few cameras along the way," he replies cheekily while checking the batteries. "If we see any." 

"Doing things like that are the reasons why they target us." 

Alfred just laughs. "They're after me for reasons way beyond things like this. What're you waiting for? You gonna punch it or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> -spell check doesn't recognize "camaro" i don't wanna live on this planet anymore


End file.
